


The Spell of Tut

by RobinStories



Series: Uncontrolled Affection [3]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After Batman wiped Robin's memory, the Duo return immediately the work of crimefighting. However, the villain of King Tut poses a problem and a familiar situation Batman would rather avoid...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is 16 (still since this is part of a series)

It had only been a few days since Bruce had crept into Dick's room while he was asleep and administered the memory altering device. Bruce wished that they didn't work so well because then he wouldn't be able to use them. He'd had to use them on criminals in the past and others who had discovered his identity. However, he never thought he'd have to use them on his own ward. He had originally thought about using them years ago when Dick discovered the Batcave, but the potential and success of having a sidekick made Bruce glad he didn't. However, now it seems like having Dick as his sidekick is proving more burdensome and nerve-racking than Bruce had thought. 

The devices worked through specific programming that allowed Bruce to target certain memories and incidents or large swaths of time, but always allowing the memory of time passing to exist. That means that when the person wakes up, they don't think that they've missed anything or forgotten anything. Were they to, it would make them investigate these supposed lost memories and then everything would repeat itself. 

Bruce had been very quiet the past few days whenever he was around Dick, who was bounding around the mansion like always with his youthful exuberance, often shirtless much to Bruce's chagrin. Gotham, too, had been quiet ever since the Riddler had been placed behind bars a few days ago which gave the Duo, and especially Batman, a much needed few days rest. Of course, Dick wanted to patrol immediately like always, but Bruce played the tired old man card which made Dick laugh and tease him like the teenager he is. 

However, peace is often short-lived. Bruce and Dick were in the gym as Dick was desperately trying to bulk up. His young body, 16 years old, 5'8, 135 pounds, was quick and agile, but woefully weak against big thugs the Duo often came up against. His mostly smooth body (Bruce assured him that he was simply a late bloomer), had tone, but it wasn't very defined. It gave Dick a very boyish appearance which he didn't like. Although, it's not like anyone saw him naked so he didn't really care that much. Bruce was the only one who ever saw Dick in any state of undress and that was always just shirtless. Dick was being spotted by Bruce as he did some squats. Since Dick's tights did allow for some definition to be shown, he never skipped leg day.

Alfred walked in to the gym and informed the Duo that Gordon was on the line. Dick racked the weight and pounded a fist into his other hand. "Finally some action!" Dick said. Alfred and Bruce exchanged a brief look before Bruce and a shirtless Dick went to the study, Dick at an almost full sprint. He bounced on his toes next to the phone as Bruce entered and calmly answered. 

"We'll be there right away!" he said as he hung up the phone.

"What is it, Bruce?" Dick asked.

"It's King Tut. Or at least he's suspected. To the Batpoles!" Bruce cried as the two descended into the cave, being changed into their heroic crimefighting attire automatically. They fired up the batmobile and sped off to HQ.

Gordon and O'Hara filled the Duo in when they arrived minutes later. Apparently, there had been a rash of thefts of ancient Egyptian art from not only museums, but from private homes as well. King Tut and his faithful minions were certainly the prime suspects, but unfortunately the police hadn't been able to gain any leads. 

"Batman, what if we tag some items in the museum's new collection that he hasn't stolen yet. They're due to arrive today! Then we can track them to his hideout!" Robin said.

"Excellent idea, Boy Wonder!" Gordon said, clapping Robin on his caped shoulder. Robin smiled at the praise from the Commissioner.

"Excellent indeed, Robin. Let's go!" Batman said. With a swish of their capes, the Duo left the office and headed for the museum. 

The Gotham Ancients Museum was set to unveil a new Egyptian exhibit that night and there were several valuable artifacts that were being set out in the late afternoon light as Batman and Robin walked into the galleries. They were warmly greeted by the curator who was more than willing to help with any investigation that might hinder the theft of such priceless works. The Duo then set about placing their nearly-invisible tracking devices on the clear targets for theft, as well as a few others just in case. They finished just before the crowds began to arrive for the opening night festivities and headed back to the Batcave. 

Back in the cave, as the night drew on, Batman sat in his chair, staring at a computer monitor which displayed the tracking devices' information. He had removed his cape and cowl as he often did when they were in the cave for an extended period of time. Robin, likewise, had removed his cape and mask and was pacing back and forth, occasionally doing a pull-up on the atomic pile ladder. 

"Any activity, Batman?" Robin asked after hopping down from yet another few pull-ups. 

"Not yet, Robin," Batman said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Robin walked over and put his gloved hands on his narrow hips as he stood behind Batman's chair. As the two watched the monitor in that brief moment, all of the tracking devices went dead.

"Holy Battery Life, Batman! What happened?!" Robin exclaimed. 

"I'm not sure, old chum, but let's hightail it to the museum and find out!" Batman replied as they donned their masks and capes and fired up the Batmobile before speeding off into the cool night air. 

They pulled up to the museum and it was all quiet. Batman switched off the lights, Robin placed the anti-theft device in position, and the two Batclimbed to the roof to enter through the service duct they knew would be open. They dropped in to the upper floor and in the moonlight that was coming through the big windows, they could see what they needed to. Everything they had tagged was gone without a trace. 

"Holy Vanishing Act!" Robin said quietly as the two slowly paced around. "I don't see our trackers anywhere! What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Robin. But unfortunately, we're no closer to solving this mystery. Let's head back to the Batcave," Batman said. 

The next morning, as Bruce enjoyed his coffee in his robe as he normally did, Dick came walking in, yawning broadly and wearing only a pair of blue boxer briefs. They were tight on his slim frame and his relatively small bulge was clearly visible. Bruce was about to reprimand him but the pang of guilt that still festered in his mind made him bite his tongue instead. Dick sat down and poured a cup of coffee, yawning again. However, their peace was again disrupted by another call from HQ which had them speeding out of the Batcave moments later with Robin still yawning despite the normal adrenaline high that came with riding in the Batmobile. 

When they reached Gordon's office, they were shown a surveillance tape that might have broken the case. Apparently, at the same time the museum was being robbed, a wealthy estate on the other side of town was hit as well. The video showed two men enter the gated lawn of the estate and approach an Egyptian statue, not terribly large, near the front of the house. The men pointed a device at the statue before carrying it off. 

"I don't understand," Robin said, his masked face furrowed slightly. 

"Apparently, with the rash of thefts, this gentleman placed a tracking device on his property. The device disabled the tracker," Gordon said.

"The perfect crime!" Robin exclaimed. "We don't see the tracker left behind and it does us no good!"

"Every crime can be solved, Robin," Batman said calmly to his youthful sidekick. 

"Where do you think Tut will strike next?" O'Hara asked the Duo. 

"I believe, if my memory of Egyptian art in the city is correct," Batman mused, "Bruce Wayne has a sphinx statue on his front lawn."

"Gosh you're right Batman!" Robin said, trying to act surprised. 

"I'll contact Mr. Wayne and we'll get this figured out, Commissioner," Batman said as the Duo hurried out again.

When the Batmobile entered the Batcave, Batman hopped out and sat down at a nearby desk. He pulled out his tracking devices and began to tinker with them slightly. Robin stood nearby, thinking as he did. 

"Batman, the sphinx is hollow, right?" he asked.

"It is," Batman replied without looking up, "but the space is quite small." He then put down his tool and turned around. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, what if I hide inside the sphinx tonight and when they disable the tracking device, I'll still be inside. Then I can radio you when we arrive wherever their hideout is! I'll take the EMP-proof Batradio just in case it's affected by the device!" Robin said, looking very excited of the prospect of doing something on his own.

Batman's face was very stern as he looked at his exuberant sidekick. His stomach lurched as he thought about the prospect of being separated intentionally again. However, his greatest fear was in prison and despite physical danger and death being far worse, obviously, it wasn't that that now worried Batman when it came to Robin. But the plan was solid and not wanting to arouse suspicion in Robin, Batman agreed. 

"You do know that it could knock out your tracker in your utility belt," Batman said cautiously.

"That's what the radio's for!" Robin said in defense. 

"Well, if you're sure," Batman said with a reluctant smile. Robin was ecstatic. 

That night, Robin sat in the sphinx with his radio in his gloved hands, trembling in excitement. He heard the approaching sound of footsteps and knew the villains were close. There was the sound of a buzz and Batman saw the light flicker out on his monitor in the Batcave. The tracking device in Robin's utility belt also went dead. He was now on his own. Robin felt movement as the sphinx was stolen and taken to an unknown place with him inside...


	2. Chapter 2

The sphinx was tilted slightly and Robin knew it was being loaded onto a truck. He could hear slight scraping as it went up the ramp and onto the bed of a truck. A few faint clicks and Robin figured those must be the straps. He heard an engine start and a slight lurch as the truck headed off into the night. Robin pressed his ear to the side of the sphinx but couldn't hear much wind sound. He figured that must mean he's inside a truck rather than on a flat bed. That made sense. Otherwise it'd be quite conspicuous. He listened intently again and heard nothing but the sound of the engine. He pulled out his compass from his utility belt and turned on the radio. 

Back in the cave, the crackle of the radio coming to life jolted Batman aright and he smiled triumphantly. 

"Robin to Batman, come in," Robin said. 

"I read you, Robin, go ahead," Batman replied. 

"We're heading northeast and have been for the past 2 minutes. Estimating average speed at about 35 mph," Robin said. "Course correction, now heading north."

"Copy," Batman said, jotting it down. Robin kept time and continued to radio in every course change. It seemed like they were heading to the north part of the city where it's rather sparsely populated. This would make it a lot easier to track. The extra space would give Tut more room to store his stolen objects which made sense as well. The journey continued for about 35 minutes with several more course corrections. It seemed like the truck was trying to throw off any possible tails they may have but overall they were heading north towards the outskirts. 

Eventually the truck began to slow noticeably.

"Truck seems to be coming to its destination, Batman," Robin said, slightly lower now that the truck was making less noise. "Signing off for two minutes until bearings can be gotten."

"Roger," Batman said. He looked at his map and was positive where the truck was. As soon as he heard a confirmation from Robin, he'd head out. 

As Robin turned off the radio and placed it and the compass back into his belt, he heard the sound of a drill. It sounded like they were boring into the side of the sphinx. Robin kept perfectly still as he tried to ascertain what they were doing. Then he heard a hissing sound and the small compartment began to fill up with a yellowish gas. Hastily Robin held his breath and got his radio back out. However, the radio fell to the floor as he accidentally breathed in and he was immediately overcome by the gas. He slumped against the side, out cold. 

The side door to the sphinx was opened and Robin's limp body spilled slightly out. A large set of hands grabbed him under his arms and dragged out his small body out and onto the floor of the truck. The man reached in and grabbed the radio from the floor. Then, he unbuckled Robin's belt and tossed it and the radio out of the truck before the truck immediately set off again. 

After 5 minutes, Batman attempted to communicate with Robin but there was no answer. Without hesitation, he fired up the Batmobile and headed to the location based on Robin's directions. However, even with the Batmobile, it would still take him well over 30 minutes to reach it. In the meantime, the truck was heading in the opposite direction.

Robin's gloved hands were tied behind him and his ankles were also loosely tied together, allowing Robin the ability to shuffle along if he had to. The man propped the Boy Wonder up against the side of the truck and sat down next to him on the floor of the truck as it trundled along. Robin's head, on one turn, lolled to the left and came to a rest on the man's broad shoulders. He smirked and chuckled to himself as they continued onward. 

About 10 minutes later, Robin groaned and lifted his masked head off of the big man's shoulder. He was seated right next to him and when he realized the proximity and his bound situation, he jumped slightly and careened over to his right, falling on his side. The man chuckled again as Robin slid further away before propping himself back up against the side of the truck.

"Welcome back," he said calmly. "Be thankful the gas you got only knocked you out. If it was up to me, it would have killed you and we would have left your body with your belt and radio."

Robin looked down to see his belt missing and cursed quietly under his breath. 

"So why am I still alive then?" Robin asked, figuring he had no reason not to engage this guy in conversation given his predicament. 

"The boss wants you alive. Although, I wouldn't be too happy about that. I'd imagine it's either because he wants to kill you himself in some elaborate death trap, or because he's planning on holding you for ransom for the Bat. Either way, your situation ain't that great," he replied casually. A little too-casually for Robin's liking. 

"How did you know I was inside?" Robin asked.

"Because I could hear you talking to Batman through the wall!" he laughed. Robin's face went slightly red in embarrassment. 

"I guess I assumed no one would be back here and you'd be in the cab of the truck," Robin said sheepishly. 

"Oh that's where I'd rather be, but King Tut is very clear that someone has to stay with the merchandise at all times to keep it safe. When I heard you check in immediately after we started moving, I opened the panel there and whispered to the driver while you were talking that you were inside and giving Batman directions. So we altered course and drove in the complete opposite direction. My guess is that's where Batman's headed now and by the time he gets there, we'll be on the other side of town at King Tut's base."

Robin grimaced as he realized he'd been so stupid to give it all away like that. 

"So what do I call you then? Goon? Henchman?" Robin asked, deciding to engage him as much as possible to see what he could learn. 

"King Tut calls us Tutlings. I'm not a fan of that but he pays well."

The man looked to be in his late 20's. He was twice the size and bulk of Robin easily. Just massive. So any hope of Robin overpowering him went right out the door. 

"So what does Tut want with all of this stuff? Sell it? Keep it?" Robin asked, again trying to pry as much as possible from his captor.

"That's King Tut to you, kid. And I don't ask. I just work for him," he said. Robin rolled his masked eyes at the notion of addressing a criminal as a king but also hid his eyeroll from the 'tutling' just in case. 

The truck came rumbling to a halt. There was a sound of commotion outside and the truck beeped as it backed up, presumably to a loading dock. The man got up and walked over to where Robin was propped against the wall and reached down, grabbed Robin's bicep in a vice grip that Robin thought would crush his toned arm, and hoisted him up onto his pixie boots. The door to the truck was lifted up and there were about 4 more 'tutlings' standing there, all wearing quasi-Egyptian garb, all appearing the same as the one in the truck: late twenties and absolutely jacked and ripped. Tut must have a type, Robin thought. They stared as their fellow tutling walked the shuffling Robin towards the door. 

"Where'd he come from?" one asked.

"Stowed away in the sphinx, trying to lead the Bat to us since our devices disable tracking devices. He radioed directions but didn't realize I could hear every word he said from sitting outside so I led us away, dumped his belt, and then we drove here. We should be safe from the Bat for now thanks to this stupid kid," he said, slightly lifting up and forcing Robin's left shoulder upwards like he was being presented like a caught fish.

The tutlings laughed as Robin's face went slightly red for being called both stupid and a kid. 

"Why didn't you just off him and be done with it?" one asked, again far too casually for Robin's comfort. 

"Boss wants him alive. Here," the one holding Robin said, thrusting him forward, out of his grip, and into the equally strong grips of two tutlings. Each grabbed one of Robin's upper arms and led him into Tut's lair, wherever that was. Robin shuffled along as best he could, his toned but thin legs moving quickly with the big strides of the tutlings on either side. Robin decided that struggling was not advised given their propensity to suggest simply killing him. He also thought better of speaking his mind. 

He was led through a large open area where several more tutlings were working to secure various artifacts which the room was full of. Clearly Tut's operation was larger than Batman and he had thought. Eventually he was led into a large throne room where he beheld the villain himself. King Tut was seated on a large throne at the top of 5 steps. He was vastly overweight, clearly in his late 50's and maybe even 60's, Robin couldn't really tell. He was covered in robes and had a headdress on as well. Two tutlings, equally massive, stood on either side fanning his fat, sweating body. They clearly did not enjoy their assignment but Tut didn't seem to care as long as they did it. Tut looked down at the Boy Wonder with disdain as he was stopped at the foot of the steps and held tightly by the tutlings on either side. 

"On your knees, Helot!" Tut said loudly without getting up. "On your knees before the almighty Pharaoh!" He pointed a fat finger downward indicating what he wanted from Robin. 

"Never," Robin said quietly but determinedly through gritted teeth. 

"Never?! The insolence!" Tut said, getting up and allowing the fanning tutlings a brief respite. As he stood Robin realized why his goons were so big. Tut himself was a massive figure in all respects. He was well over 6 feet tall and definitely more than 300 pounds. His thick feet were smashed into sandals that were visible under his robes. He descended the stairs from his throne and stood directly in front of Robin, dwarfing him by almost a foot. Robin looked up defiantly through his mask, still choosing not to struggle because he knew it wouldn't do him any good. "I said on your knees!" Tut said again. The tutling on Robin's right took his big foot and slammed it into the back of Robin's knees. Robin yelped in pain twice, once at the hit and again as his tights-covered knees struck the tile floor hard. The tutlings then each positioned a big hand on Robin's caped shoulders, forcing him to remain on his knees. 

"That's much better, isn't it?" Tut said, approaching Robin's kneeling body and stopping about a foot from him. Robin's head was bowed, not wanting to look up at Tut from his knees. Tut took his right hand, which had a big ring on his ring finger, and held it before Robin's bowed head. "Kiss the ring and profess your servitude to the almighty pharaoh! Or, be boiled alive in oil!" Tut said gleefully.

Robin raised his head and realized to his horror that because he was on his knees, his head was staring inadvertently into Tut's crotch area. Robin looked at the ring on Tut's fat hand and before he could respond, he was hit with the musk of radiating off of Tut's sweaty body that he clearly didn't bathe every day. Robin wrinkled his nose at the odor before his eyes shot open and his face froze. Like lightening his mind was flooded with shadowy images. He couldn't make any of them out but they were coming fast and furious in his head. His wide open masked eyes began darting back and forth quickly as he saw these images in his head. And despite not being able to make out with clarity any of the figures or events in his mind, much to his absolute horror and confusion, his cock, nestled securely in his tights and tight briefs, began to grow. 

Robin smashed his eyes shut, trying to shift these shadowy images which seemed to intensify the more he smelled Tut's odor. He began to shake his head slightly, but the images and scenarios that rushed through his head wouldn't leave him and his cock continued to get hard. He tried to move his hips slightly, hoping that it would slide hard to the left or right, making it harder to notice. However, his briefs were made of a special adapting fabric that was designed for comfort. 

Robin's masked eyes shot open and the images began to dissipate slightly. He looked up and the ring had been taken away. He looked up to Tut's face and it was staring directly downward, looking confused and slightly intrigued. Both tutlings who were holding Robin down were also staring. Robin's head slowly lowered and to his horror, his cock was sticking straight out, tenting his green briefs. All 5 inches pushed his briefs forward as Robin's face went deep crimson. He began to breathe hard as no matter what, his cock stayed erect. 

"Now that's something I didn't expect to see," Tut said softly. "Tell me, Robin, are you attracted to me?" Tut asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Of course not!" Robin said truthfully. The thought itself disgusted him. 

"Then perhaps, you just enjoy being held captive?" Tut asked again, tilting his head slightly while still staring at the tent in Robin's briefs. 

"That's ridiculous!" Robin spat back. That thought was even more perverse. 

"Well, we'll have to figure out what's going on here. I suppose the oil can wait. Take him to the royal bedchamber and remove his clothing!" Tut commanded. 

"NO! You can't do that!" Robin yelled at Tut. Tut had begun to turn around and head back to his throne but when Robin protested, Tut swung around quickly and swung his big foot right into Robin's raging erection. Robin's voice cracked as he screamed in agony, crumpling to the floor into a fetal positions with his hands bound behind him. 

"I'll have none of your insolence!" Tut said. "Take him away!"

The tutlings reached down and grabbed Robin under his arms. They lifted him slightly and dragged his limp and groaning body out of the throne room, the toes of his pixie boots dragging along the floor. Tut sat on his throne and his tutlings began to fan him again. He was deep in thought as Robin disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman pulled up to where Robin's coordinates led him. He didn't see anything but a parking lot. He got out of the Batmobile and began to scan for the radio as well as any hidden entrances to a possible hideout. He scanner beeped and he ran over to the side of the lot only to find the radio and Robin's utility belt. He cried out and sank to his knees, pounding the ground hard with his fist. It had happened again. Robin must have been discovered somehow, but they were probably close by. However, the Riddler was in prison and Batman knew Tut, at least he thought he did. Robin was discovered, not captured. This wasn't his plan like with the Riddler. Robin was in danger for his life, but nothing else. Batman continued to scan the area as he searched for possible signs of Robin's whereabouts and Tut's as well.

Back at Tut's hideout on the other side of town, Robin's body was dragged into the royal bedchamber as Tut had commanded. His cock had softened now, much to his relief, but that relief was short lived. 

"Let's make this clear, Boy Wonder," one of the tutlings said as they entered the room. "There is no escape from here. Every entrance is guarded and a special code is needed to enter and leave. If you make a run for it, we'll find you, and I guarantee King Tut won't treat you well when you're apprehended. Play nice and you might find yourself out of this situation with your life."

Robin didn't answer but his silence was taken by the two tutlings as compliant. 

King Tut descended from his throne after about 10 minutes of pondering the current and unexpected turn of events. He had wanted Robin to submit to him and join his gang. Robin's skills and knowledge of Batman would have allowed Tut to reign supreme! If he had refused he would have simply killed him. But now, curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to understand why Robin suddenly seemed to be uncontrollably drawn to him. Then, depending on what happened, he'd kill him. 

Tut lumbered down the hall into the royal bedchamber and gasped slightly at the sight that he beheld. In the middle of the room, standing at the foot of the large bed, were his two tutlings, each holding the upper arm of a naked Robin. They had even removed Robin's mask, although Tut had no idea who the boy was. Tut ran his eyes down Robin's body, from his soft brown hair, over his smooth torso, down to his lightly haired pubic area and his soft, circumcised cock and smooth balls. His legs were lightly toned and his bare feet were nestled in the soft carpet. His limbs were not bound in any way and he didn't struggle in the grip of the tutlings. However, his face was a fury of rage. 

"You may go," Tut said to the tutlings who nodded, released Robin's arms, and left. Robin's costume was folded in the corner. Tut approached the naked sidekick who was now shaking with rage and covering his soft cock. 

"How dare you remove my clothes! How dare you!" Robin said. Tut backhanded him across his smooth face and Robin's head shot to the side and he stumbled slightly at the force of the blow. 

"Silence, boy," Tut commanded. Robin stood straight up again, his hands securing his cock. Tut stood close to the angry teenager, putting his hands on Robin's naked shoulders. "I'm not really attracted to you, boy, more curious as to why you're attracted to me."

"I'm not," Robin growled. Tut smiled and grabbed Robin's arms, forcing them out to the sides and freeing Robin's cock which had returned to full mast. 

"It appears that your little birdie down there disagrees," Tut said. Robin swallowed hard as he inhaled the nasty B.O. from Tut that again propelled the shadowy images in his mind. "Let's explore this together, shall we?" Tut said, wrapping a fat hand around Robin's shaft and leading him by it to the side of the bed. Robin stood with his back to the bed and Tut in front of him. "Disrobe me, boy," Tut commanded. Robin hesitated but remembered the pain in his face. He began to slowly undress the villain, making hesitant and disgusted facial expressions as he exposed Tut's hairy, fat, and sweaty body. Before long, Tut was just as naked as Robin, his large body, rather pale and hairy in stark contrast to Robin's tanned and mostly smooth body. 

Tut picked up Robin's small body under his arms and tossed him onto the large bed like a rag doll. Robin flopped onto his back, his hard cock bouncing as Tut climbed on. Robin whimpered as Tut lay next to him and pulled his body on top of his. Robin could feel the wet, hairy flesh of Tut's front on his backside and grimaced as Tut wrapped his smaller body in his arms. His fat hands explored Robin's mostly smooth and trembling flesh before he wrapped his hand around Robin's cock and began to slowly jerk. 

Robin whimpered and moaned as the feelings and images intensified. No matter how disgusted he was, his body wanted more. The conflict between mind and body tore Robin mentally as he strained to not be aroused. However, Tut was quite adept at his ministrations and Robin was soon bucking his hips and arching his back on top of Tut in motion with his hand. Tut's left hand explored Robin's slightly toned chest and tweaked his nipples as his right hand slowly jerked the teenaged sidekick. He could feel Robin's body begin to tense and removed his hand. Robin gasped as he was denied climax. 

"Not just yet, boy," Tut said. He rolled Robin's body off of his and sat up against the headboard. His massive cock was now erect and sticking out from under his fat stomach. He grabbed Robin's hair and Robin crawled with him so he lessened the pain. Tut led him between his legs and Robin's lips curled in disgust as he beheld the sweaty and hairy cock of King Tut. With his hair still fisted by Tut, he was forced down upon it. However, despite his disgust, the strong odor intensified the images even more and Robin opened his mouth despite his mind screaming the contrary. Tut forced Robin back and forth for a few rounds before releasing his hair and watching Robin do it on his own. Robin choked and gagged on the massive member as Tut thrust slightly into the boy's mouth. The sight of Robin's mostly smooth body face down on his cock was almost enough to send Tut over the edge. He had never thought about a boy like this, only girls, but Robin seemed to defy his standards. 

As Robin continued to suck, Tut pulled him off. He leaned forward and reached under Robin's arms again, feeling the small patches of hair. He pulled Robin forward, sliding his small body on his fat, sweaty stomach. He then sat Robin on his stomach with his legs spread on either side. Robin's cock was leaking quite well as it bounced and stayed rock hard. Tut then grabbed Robin's narrow waste and lifted him over his own leaking cock. He pressed the head against Robin's tight hole. Robin whimpered but his body overruled his mind. Robin settled himself over the cock and pressed slightly downward, spearing himself with King Tut's cock. 

Tut and Robin both cried out in ecstasy as Robin began to bounce voluntarily on Tut's cock. Tut watched in amazement and joy as the hero seemed to revel in being fucked by someone not physically attractive (Tut wasn't an idiot). As he was being fucked, Robin naturally began to stroke his smaller cock as well which Tut allowed. Robin's maskless eyes were closed and he moaned in ecstasy and pleasure. There was a guttural noise as Tut held Robin down and exploded inside of him. At the same time, Robin's cock shot its load all over Tut's stomach and chest. 

When Tut finished, Robin slumped off to the side, his hole leaking Tut's cum. Not allowing rest, Tut fisted the boy's hair and brought his face to his stomach, ordering him to lick his stomach and chest clean. Robin complied, despite a slight look of disgust. It seemed Robin's mind and body were on two different pages which intrigued Tut even more. When Robin had finished, Tut pulled him up next to him. Robin was breathing hard and his eyes were closed. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Tut asked.

"Yes," Robin answered. 

"Truly?"

"I...I don't know," Robin said. "Something just came over me, I don't know what it was. I can't seem to control myself around you and I don't know why. I didn't have this problem with the tutlings," he said. 

"But you'd want more?" Tut asked.

Robin seemed to fight internally. "Yes. Yes I want more. I need more," Robin said, whimpering slightly. 

"Would you like to join my harem? I've never had a male before, just females all your age and older. But you, Robin, are quite special. You'll be treated well and have access to these pleasures from me whenever I choose," Tut said, stroking Robin's hair gently. 

Robin simply nodded, not wanting to comply but his body commanded him to want more and he couldn't think straight. 

Tut rang a bell on the end table and a tutling came in, clearly disgusted by the sight of Tut's naked body with Robin's but tried not to show it. 

"Place Robin in the harem. He'll need scarab formula 7," Tut said. The tutling nodded and cradled Robin's naked body in his arms and took him out of the room. 

He walked down a hallway with Robin's body as Robin groaned. "What's formula 7?" Robin asked weakly, too tired to really think. 

"All members of the harem are given it. It's standard," the tutling responded. Robin was taken into a room and placed on a table. Within seconds, his upper arm was injected with something that made him wince. "That's formula 7," the tutling said. He waited about 3 minutes before lifting up Robin's arms. He took his hand and brushed the hair in his pits which simply fell out. He then did the same to Robin's pubic hair and the hair on his legs. "Don't worry, you keep the hair on your head, but your body won't grow it anywhere else. Tut likes his harem girls smooth. I guess the same goes for his boys as well, although you're the only one."

Robin was picked up again and taken down another hallway into a large room. It was lavishly decorated with satin and thick pillows and couches and other furniture. There were about 12 girls in the room, all lounging around and talking. They were completely naked and hairless apart from their heads. Robin was laid on a couch and the tutling left. The girls all cooed and screamed with delight as they hurried over to the confused and now slightly-scared boy. 

"Welcome to the harem! You'll love it here! Oh you're so cute!" they were all saying, pawing at Robin's slightly toned and now perfectly smooth body. Despite their beauty, Robin didn't respond to their touches the same way as Tut which confused him even more. Now that he was separated from Tut, his mind was clear again and while the girls giggled around him and continued to play with his supple body, he began to formulate his escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had fallen asleep on the couch he was laid upon in the harem chamber. Before he fell asleep, he realized that his apparent inability to be aroused by the many girls fondling him upon his arrival was simply due to exhaustion. As he continued to lay there, eventually he relapsed into a familiar state for a 16 year old boy: being aroused by women. The girls were delicate with their ministrations, being careful not to overly excite the young sidekick as they knew they could be punished for that. 

Robin was awoken some time later (there were no windows in the harem room, just artificial light) by the door opening. Two tutlings entered, each holding a jeweled collar and a leash. One tutling went over to a girl who looked a few years older than Robin (although her hairless body made it difficult to gauge) and attached the collar and leash. That seemed to be unnecessary as she giggled with excitement at the thought of being selected, apparently. The other tutling came to Robin and attached the collar and leash to him as well. For a brief moment Robin thought about fighting back, but decided against it. He didn't want to risk any of the girls getting hurt on his account. 

The two tutlings led the the naked Robin and girl by the leash down the hallway to the royal bedchamber. Robin tried to keep a straight face but the excitement of the girl next to him was a bit unnerving. When they entered the chamber, the disgusting sight of Tut's fat, sweaty, naked body greeted them. He was laying on the bed, smiling, with his hands folded on his hairy stomach. 

"Ah, welcome my harem slaves! Thank you, tutlings!" Tut said. The leashes were removed but the collars remained. Robin caught a fleeting glimpse of his costume still folded in the corner of the room. "Perform slaves!" Tut said, clapping his hands. Robin was very confused but the girl wasn't. She grabbed Robin by his hand and led him to the foot of the bed, his soft cock flopping slightly as they walked. Odd, probably Egyptian, music started to play and the girl began to dance very erotically, facing Tut. Robin stood there rather stupidly not knowing what to do. "I said perform!" Tut roared. Robin jumped at the yell and began to try to mirror the dance of the girl, moving his narrow hips side to side and running his hands over his hairless body. It was an odd sensation, feeling places that should've had hair be completely and totally smooth. 

It took a minute or two but Robin began to get the hang of it, although he wasn't thinking too hard about the dance, but rather about his costume and a possible escape. The girl began to rub herself on Robin's body which was slightly smaller than hers, actually. She began to use his toned legs like a stripper's pole and the feeling of her rubbing herself on his smooth and very sensitive skin caused Robin to moan and begin to get slightly erect. He slowed his movements to allow her to do most of the work which Tut seemed to enjoy more. 

As the music continued, she eventually laid down on her back and spread her legs wide, looking as if she was inviting Robin to fuck her. Robin gulped as he had never done anything like that before, but Tut's face indicated he'd better learn fast. Still trying to move with the music, Robin lowered himself to the ground and straddled the girl's body. He found his way to her pussy and began to slowly fuck her which felt more amazing than anything he could have possibly imagine. Tut slid to the end of the bed to watch his slaves copulate as Robin's firm, pert ass clenched tightly with each thrust. 

The sight of that only allowed Robin a few minutes of bliss before Tut was on him. Tut slid off the bed and fell on top of the two slaves as he propped himself up by his arms so as not to crush the two younger ones and began to fuck Robin as Robin continued to fuck the girl. Despite his masculine embarrassment of being fucked in front of a girl, the feeling of bliss was now stronger than ever. Robin cried out in pleasure as his body shuddered. The girl, too, cried out in ecstasy as the three became one with Robin in the middle. Robin suckled on her bouncing breasts as she fisted his hair while Tut's hands were guiding Robin's narrow hips in time with his own penetration of the boy. 

Robin and the girl climaxed together but Tut was far from done. Tut pulled Robin out and off of the moaning girl and put him onto his own back. Propping Robin's ankles on his shoulders, Tut continued to plow into the sidekick as Robin's cock leaked the remnants of his orgasm. Tut gave Robin's cock a few rough strokes causing Robin to cry out in pain and pleasure as the sensitivity rocked his smaller, hairless body. His cries were in unison with Tut's grunts as he held in deeply and filled Robin yet again with his villainous spunk. 

As Tut breathed heavily, he withdrew his softening cock from Robin whose body he let flop onto the ground. Robin's eyes were closed as his flat stomach rose and fell quickly. Tut walked over to the table and rang the bell. A tutling entered and bowed, smiling slightly at the scene of Robin and the girl lying on their backs naked and exhausted. 

"Take the girl back to the harem. Leave Robin with me," Tut commanded. The tutling bowed and hooked his leash back onto the girl's collar before leading her out of the room. "Join me, Robin," Tut commanded, lying on the bed again on his back and patting the space next to him. Robin slowly got to his feet, his legs a bit unsteady. He felt Tut's cum running slowly down the inside of his smooth leg and shuddered a bit as he walked around the bed and crawled on, laying next to Tut. Tut wrapped an arm around him and drew his naked body in close. Robin made a face as he felt the hairy, sweaty flesh pressed against him, but the scent of Tut caused the once-again inexplicable return of shadowy images and the feeling of absolute pleasure and need. Much to his surprise, Robin's cock began to grow again. Tut smiled as he gave it a few loving strokes before drifting off to sleep. Robin, too, completely exhausted yet still feeling in need of something that he couldn't quite place, fell asleep pressed against the villainous pharaoh. 

***

Meanwhile, Batman was on the hunt. It had only been 36 hours since Robin's disappearance but Batman continued to work to track the objects and thinks he had a breakthrough. If he was correct, Tut's hideout was on the opposite side of the city from where Robin's belt was left which would make sense if they were trying to throw him off the scent. 

"Hold on, Robin," Batman said quietly as he powered through the city. "I'm coming..."

***

Robin awoke suddenly and gasped softly as he realized his situation. Tut's chest rose and fell slowly, indicating he was still asleep. Robin's cock wasn't hard anymore and he didn't know nor care why. He had nothing but revulsion for Tut now as his mind seemed clear. He moved slightly, trying to extricate himself from Tut's wrapped arm. As he did so, he slid further towards Tut's crotch. All of a sudden, he breathed in normally and his mind began to get cloudy with images. His cock began to harden and all he wanted to do was to suck on Tut's limp cock and then be fucked by it. No matter what, Robin couldn't shake that desire. 

Then he had an idea and held his breath. All of a sudden, his mind began to clear again. He managed to free himself from Tut's grip and back away, gulping in air from the other side of the bed. Somehow, the proximity to Tut's crotch sent him into overdrive. He looked around and slipped off the bed silently and padded across the soft carpet in his bare feet. With skill and speed he donned his entire costume which was still in the corner including his mask. The only thing missing was his belt. He looked over at Tut's naked, sleeping body and he boiled with anger. Somehow, he'd been controlled, brainwashed, something by that evil man. He had somehow convinced Robin that he should join his harem, become a sex thing, have his body hair removed. The heat was rising in Robin's masked face. He was breathing heavily, his gloved hands were clenched. 

Without another thought he held his breath, and was at Tut's side immediately. The pillow went down softly and then with increasing pressure. Tut didn't even struggle until it was too late. Before he really knew what was happening, his movements stopped. Robin withdrew the pillow after several moments and beheld the dead villain's face, frozen in agony. Robin tossed the pillow aside and began to open drawers, searching for something but he didn't know precisely what. In a far drawer he found a folder and opened it. It contained the codes for every door in the facility. He folded it and placed it in his gauntlet. 

He crept over to the door and cracked it open. The coast seemed to be clear and Robin took off down the hallway, not really knowing where he was going. The place seemed to be relatively deserted. He found what looked like a door marked "E" and a code panel next to it. Looking at the paper, Robin punched in the code and the light turned from red to green and he heard a latch. He pushed open the door and beheld the cool night air. Without another thought he sprinted away into the night as far away from the facility as possible. 

Several blocks away he saw a pair of headlights approaching and he jumped behind a nearby dumpster. He then heard a familiar sound and peered around to see the sight he needed: the Batmobile heading down the street. Robin leapt out and waved his arms, bursting into tears. Batman slammed on the brakes and got out. 

"Robin!" Batman said. Robin didn't say a word. He just hugged Batman tightly and sobbed. Batman put his arms around his young sidekick and held him tight. "It's ok, Robin, I've got you," Batman said. "Let's get you home."

They returned to the Batcave and pulled the Batmobile into its parking spot. Robin slowly got out and headed straight for the ascending pole.

"Robin, wait," Batman said. Robin turned slowly, his masked eyes heavy with needed sleep. "What...what happened?"

Robin looked at his mentor and thought about what the truth would mean. "Can I tell you in the morning?" he asked sleepily and with a very boyish look. 

Batman nodded silently and Robin ascended to the mansion, transforming back into Dick Grayson and falling asleep. After Robin left the cave, Batman pulled out the memory devices again and looked at them for a long time. He had no idea what happened, but he needed to at least find out. He put them back in the drawer and left the cave as well. 

Bruce woke up to the news that King Tut had been taken down apparently by his own henchmen. They had all defected, several girls were freed from a harem (the fact they were all girls made Bruce sigh a big relief), and the artwork was being returned. The only thing Bruce questioned was how Tut had been killed. He waited in his study for Dick to come down for breakfast. It took awhile but eventually Dick descended wearing long pants and a long-sleeved shirt, a far cry from his normal attire. 

"Feeling better?" Bruce asked as Dick walked in barefoot. 

"Much," Dick said, sitting down in one of the wingback chairs opposite Bruce and sipping coffee. 

"Please just tell me what happened," Bruce said. 

"Well," Dick began, "I got caught because a goon was in the truck with the sphinx. That's how they lured you away from the location. Apparently Tut wanted me alive which is why I didn't get killed right then and there. When I arrived at his base, he gave me a choice: serve him or be killed. Obviously I would never join him but he didn't want me dead. They decided to inject me with a scarab formula that was supposed to be a mind control agent. However, it didn't work and the side effect was all of my body hair fell out apart from my head," Dick said. Bruce's face looked shocked and Dick slid up the pant leg of his track pants to show Bruce his tanned and completely hairless leg. 

"My God," Bruce said. "Everywhere?..." he asked delicately. Dick pursed his lips and nodded. "I'll take your word for it," Bruce said quickly. "Then what?"

"Well, I tried to fake the formula working so I could buy some time. That seemed to work until they wanted information about you. I wouldn't give it to them and that's when he ordered me boiled alive in oil. We got as far as the room with the oil and the two goons went to throw me in, but one got cold feet and decided against it. The two began to argue and I made my escape. I honestly thought I was a goner. It wasn't like a normal death trap that takes awhile. This would have been instantaneous. That's...that's why I was so shaken up when I found you. I'm sorry for getting so emotional," Dick lied. 

"It's ok, Dick. I'm just glad nothing else happened. Apparently the goon who got cold feet killed Tut that night," Bruce said.

"WHAT?!" Dick exclaimed, feigning surprise. "So much for traditional justice," Dick said. 

"Indeed..." Bruce said. As Dick left, Bruce was a bit skeptical, but Dick had no reason to lie to him. Therefore Bruce decided against the memory erasers since there didn't seem to be anything traumatizing enough to erase. Dick said he was ready to patrol again that night which Bruce welcomed. They did run an analysis on Dick to see if they could get his hair follicles corrected, but it didn't seem like it, at least not at the time. Therefore, Dick suggested that he ditch the tights. They were superfluous now and gave him greater flexibility without them. Bruce hesitated because he thought it might be a bit indecent, but when Dick dressed as Robin without them, Bruce figured he looked about the same and allowed it. 

Later that night, the Duo headed back out onto the mean streets of Gotham...


End file.
